1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a display panel and particular to a display panel having high aperture ratio and slim border by transmitting signals through the light-shielding pattern in the color filter.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the display panel 100 includes an array substrate 102 and a color filter substrate 104 stacked thereon. The array substrate 102 are configured with a plurality of scan lines 106 and a plurality of data lines (not shown) perpendicular to the scan lines 106. The scan lines 106 and the non-shown data lines are intersected disposed to define a display region AA. Each scan line 106 is conducted to a driving circuit 110 through a wire 108 to receive a scan signal from the driving circuit 110.
The display panel 100 can be designed based on the resolution of wide video graphic array (WVGA) standard so that the resolution of the display panel 100 is, for example, 800×480. Generally, the wires 108 are disposed at two opposite sides of the display panel 100, i.e. 240 lines of wires 108 are disposed at one side. It is assumed that the line width of each wire 108 is 3 μm and the pitch between two adjacent wires 108 is 3 μm. The total width for disposing 240 lines of wires 108 is about 1.437 mm. Accordingly, the border width W of the display panel 100 is at least 1.5 mm. In other words, a space of at least 3 mm wide are needed at the sides of the display region AA in the display panel 100 for disposing the wires 108 and other wirings.